ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fame (Ben 10: Ultimate Revenge)
Fame 'is the pilot episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Revenge. Summary ''Animo crashes through Ben's wall, and Ben and Kevin escape. At Mt. Rushmore, Viktor attempts to attack Ben. However, a rock slide changes his plans. Can Ben get away in time? Plot -Ben was on he couch, messing with the Ultimatrix. Suddenly, it glowed and was the shape of the AF Omnitrix.- (Ben): What happened to the Ultimatrix!? -Suddenly, Animo is shown breaking into Ben's house.- (Animo): I know where you live now! Heck, whole universes do! (Ben): Let's go Goop! -Ben transformed into Goop. He wrapped himself around Animo and squeezed.- (Goop): Haha, Animo. You lose! -Animo knocked Goop's UFO out the window. It returned and recollected Goop. Goop then reverted, on the floor.- (Animo): All villains are waiting to destroy you! -Kevin broke though the wall, with a concrete hammer hand.- (Ben): Kevin! (Kevin): Your house was shown on TV. Worldwide. It revealed you were Ben 10. (Ben): Argh.... -Ben threw Animo out the window.- (Ben): Let's go find a few friends..... -Ben transformed into Jetray and flew to Kai Green's house.- (Jetray): Kai, no time to explain. -Jetray grabbed hold of Kai and flew to Mt. Rushmore, where he let Kai down. Kevin, Julie, Ship, Max, and Gwen were there.- (Jetray): They know where we all live.... We're not safe anymore.... (Ship): Ship ship. -Jetray reverted. Ben scanned Ship to unlock Upgrade.- (Ship): Ship ship ship. -Dr. Viktor climbed up the side of Mt. Rushmore.- (Ship): SHIP SHIP SHIP! -Ben looked down Mt. Rushmore's side, and he saw Viktor. He scanned him.- (Ben): Benviktor time! -Ben selected Benviktor, but was Echo Echo instead.- (Echo Echo): Dang. -Echo Echo picked up a rock. He duplicated, also duplicating the rock.- (Echo Echo 1): Echo.... (Echo Echo 2): Echo..... (Echo Echo 3): ECHO! -The Echo Echos threw rocks at Viktor, knocking him off the canyon. A rumbling sound was heard.- (Echo Echo 10): Uh oh, ROCK SLIDE! -The Echo Echos merged and reverted.- (Max): Gwen, Julie, Kai, and Ship: Get out of here. Ben, Kevin, and I will handle the rest. -Kevin ran into the Pulmbers base. Tetrax's spaceship landed.- (Tetrax): You called, Ben? -Tetrax saw a boulder falling above Ben. He shot it with diamonds and it exploded.- (Ben): Recharge, c'mon! -Ben slammed his fist against the Ultimatrix, transforming into Way Big.- (Way Big): Let's get out of here! -Way Big ran, causing an earthquake.- (Way Big): Uhh, forgot about that! -Max and Kevin grab some Plumber tech and then run onto Way Big's hand. Tetrax piles some tech into his spaceship and flies off, after Way Big.- (Way Big): Uh oh.... Trouble ahead. -Wa Big pointed at the Yenaldooshi.- (Yenaldooshi): ARRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -The Yenaldooshi sent a sound wave that hit the Ultimatrix, and reverted Ben.- (Ben): When I get home..... -A time portal opened, and Eon jumped out.- (Ben): This is just great. -The Yenaldooshi tackled Ben, biting the Ultimatrix. Ben was transformed into Ultimate Benwolf! (Ultimate Benwolf): AAAAAAAAAAA.......... ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -The Yenaldooshi was sent flying into Mexico.- (Ultimate Benwolf): Arroo. Roo. '''The End. Aliens *Goop *Echo Echo *Way Big *Jetray *Benviktor Debuts *Ultimate Benwolf Characters *Tetrax *Ben *Animo *Kai *Yenaldooshi *Max *Kevin *Ship *Gwen *Julie *Viktor (†) Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Revenge Category:Episodes